


Presidential Debate

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [288]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil debates with Deadpool about who should be the President of the Captain America Fanclub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presidential Debate

**Author's Note:**

> Clint isn’t sure when his life started classifying as weird. It’s probably somewhere between running away to join the circus and meeting Wade Wilson, which, in retrospect, is a pretty big window. Still, Clint can’t really just point to one exact moment in his life and go, ‘ _ah. This is it. This is the moment where everything turned weird.’_  because, quite technically, he has a never ending supply of those. 

This though, this moment right before his eyes, is fighting very hard for the top spot. 

Phil, Clint’s boyfriend - another weird but not an unwelcome event in his life was when Phil agreed to go out with him, and later, to be his boyfriend, was currently bickering with Wade Wilson - this guy was just weird. Nice guy, but weird.

About what, you ask?

Why, about who gets to be the president of the Captain America fan club, of course.

It was entertaining the first 5 minutes. Now, 2 hours later, it’s just exhausting.

“-don’t care how many cards you have. That does not mean you get to be president!” Sometime during the argument, Wade had somehow brought in a podium for them each.

“-mean? Your lack of knowledge about the value of the cards is proof enough that you don’t deserve to be president.”

“Guys.”

“I met him! Captain America himself!”

“I met him too! Captain Steven Rogers of the Howling Commandos. The Sentinel of Liberty himself.”

“Guys!”

“Your tie is stupid!”

“Oh yeah? Well, your rubber chicken is stupid!”

Wade gasped and clutched the rubber chicken he’d been using as a gavel to his chest. “The mean man doesn’t know what he’s talking about. Don’t you listen to him.”

“GUYS!” Clint yelled, making both men turn to him. “Why don’t you just take a vote?”

Phil huffed and glared at Wade. “We can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Duh, because there are only two members.” Clint could see Wade rolling his eyes even behind the mask. 

“What? How does that even- what?”

“It’s just Coulson and moi for now but once we get enough members, we can exploit money from them,” Clint gave Phil a look and the man shook his head and mouthed ‘No’. “and I can finally retire from being a merc. I swear this job is giving me more and more wrinkles each day.” Wade complained. 

“Why don’t you just take turns then? Make everybody’s lives easier.” Clint suggested.

“That’s not how a presidential term works, Clint.” Phil said, 

at the same time Wade protested with “I don’t wanna  _share_  my presidency.”

“Well then, I don’t know what to tell you guys. You can figure this out on your own. If you need me, I’ll be watching Torchwood in the living room.” Clint told them with a wave, and the men continued to argue.

—

2 episodes down, Phil came into the living room looking pissed. He sat down next to Clint with what passed as a tantrum to Agent Coulson.

“You didn’t win?” Clint asked him, sitting up to look at Phil. The man shook his head. “Deadpool cheated?” Phil nodded his head. “How?”

“Bob.” Phil muttered, narrowing his eyes at nothing in particular. 

“Ah. You wanna talk about it?”

“Not particularly.” Phil huffed. 

“Okay then. You wanna watch Babylon V?” Clint asked instead, watching as the tension on Phil’s shoulders slowly eased. Phil nodded his agreement and Clint queued the episodes up. “You wanna cuddle?” Clint asked again, holding his arms out.

“Yes please.” Phil murmured.

And just like that, Clint was cuddling one of the most dangerous badass in SHIELD history. Like Clint said, his life is weird, but he never said he didn’t like it. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/127640711026/internet-is-shaky-again-i-had-to-use-the-data-on)


End file.
